Hopelessly devoted to you
by CharlyKaa
Summary: -Lo que más me duele, es haberte dicho lo que siento- Haru dijo en la pausa breve en la canción, sus ojos cerrados, imaginando a su héroe felino frente a ella, sentado, tomando de su té. "Y que tú fueras tan educado al rechazar mis sentimientos"


Wow, dos fics en un día. Debo estar hambriento(a) de atención XD.

Esto empezó hace ya algunas semanas, cuando vi de nuevo la película (en inglés, porque la versión en español sólo la conseguí recientemente y aún no me acostumbro a las voces como para verla completa [significando esto que me parto de risa cada vez que escucho a Muta y su voz chillona y a Natoru como mujer]) y pensé que de haber sido Haru, yo _no_ tendría un "crush" por él. Yo me hubiera enamorado perdidamente (claro, pensado que yo estuviera en modo-niña) y que esta canción queda muy bien para un amor imposible/no correspondido. Las traducciones (bastante libres) son mías. Alguna duda, comentario o sugerencia serán bien recibidas.

Mezcla de manga con la película. Disfruten. Y para aquellos(as) curiosos(as), esto es algo así como un prólogo a mi fic en inglés "Wish upon a star", aunque funciona muy bien independientemente.

Así que... ni "El regreso del gato" ni "Vaselina" me pertenecen. solo soy un(a) fan con demasiada locura en las venas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopelessly devoted to you<strong>

-Baron, sólo para que lo sepas, siento una gran atracción por ti- la chica declaro los sentimientos que hacían latir fuerte a su corazón y enrojecer sus mejillas (y también transformarse en gato, pero eso sólo en una determinada _otra_ dimensión) mientras la privacidad duraba entre ellos.

-Y Haru, sólo para que lo sepas, admiro a una mujer que hable de corazón- lineas educadas, si, pero también frías. Una forma de decirle gentilmente que no estaba interesado en ella. Pero claro, eso era mucho menos cruel que no dejarle decir nada en absoluto. Y él ya lo sabía, por supuesto, sólo que la chica tenía que decirlo, sacarlo de su alma antes de arrepentirse para siempre. Una esperanza que se revolvía en su alma igual que el pequeño chorro de leche en su taza de té.

Giró de nuevo la cuchara dentro de su taza, logrando que las lineas blancas del líquido se movieran en un remolino espiral, para deshacerse dentro y conseguir un color rosa claro. No era la primera vez que su mezcla personal quedaba de un color distinto al café, experimentando como estaba en ultimas fechas, con hierbas no tan conocidas. -Jamaica...- dijo en voz baja, dando una nueva vuelta al té -apuesto a que él jamás usa jamaica- siguió ella, en una conversación consigo misma que ya había durado al menos dos dias, dos días en los que ver por la ventana, preparar té y beberlo habían sido sus principales actividades. El estéreo que había dejado encendido cambió de pronto el disco del vals que ella solía escuchar a un disco de su madre. Una canción que le recordaba aquellos últimos momentos al lado de Baron... Baron. Ella sonrió, comenzaba a olvidar el nombre completo de la estatuilla de madera de la que estaba enamorada. Sus labios se movieron acordes con la canción.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken,_  
><em>my eyes are not the first to cry <em>  
><em>I'm not the first to know,<em>  
><em>there's just no gettin' over you<em>

**(Adivino que mi corazón no es el primero en romperse,**  
><strong>mis ojos no son los primeros en llorar.<strong>  
><strong>No soy la primera en saber,<strong>  
><strong>que no hay forma alguna de olvidarte...)<strong>

Hacía ya un año que había agotado las lágrimas en su inventario. Cada noche soñando con él, sólo para despertar y descubrir que él ya no estaría allí. Que jamás podría volver a ver sus ojos color esmeralda. Que jamás sentiría sus manos en su cintura otra vez, sosteniéndola cuidadosamente como un objeto precioso. Que jamás volvería a escuchar su voz diciendo su nombre. Pero... ¿podía ser tan tonta? ¿de verdad podía pensar que ella era la única que se había enamorado de él? No... no era posible. El cuadro en su casa-oficina tenía a una mujer...gato... tan similar a él. ¿Qué eran? Si cuando recibió el mensaje de Yuki, anunciando su boda, había visto a la misma medio-gato en la cristalera de la tienda frente a la oficina del gato. ¿Qué lugar tenía ella en la vida de Baron, cuando él mismo ocupaba eso como barrera?

Pero ella misma rió con esos pensamientos, otra lágrima escurriendo mejilla abajo desde sus supuestamente secos ojos. Desgraciadamente confiaba en sí misma. Y confiar en si misma significaba que comprendía hasta que punto era capaz de destruirse en esa búsqueda inútil por un corazón que jamás sería suyo. Confiaba en que ella estaba tajantemente loca. Confiaba en que podía ayudar a los demás, si, cierto. Pero no podía hacer lo mismo por ella. A ella sólo podía salvarla Baron. Y Baron no iba a ver en la excusa de sí misma en la que se había convertido.

_Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing _  
><em>to sit around and wait for you<em>  
><em>But baby can't you see, <em>  
><em>there's nothin' else for me to do <em>  
><em>I'm hopelessly devoted to you<em>

**(Hola, sólo soy una tonta que está dispuesta**  
><strong>a sentarse por aquí y esperarte<strong>  
><strong>Pero bebé ¿no puedes ver<strong>  
><strong>que ya no hay nada más que hacer para mí?<strong>  
><strong>Estoy desesperanzadamente devota a ti)<strong>

-Lo que más me duele, es haberte dicho lo que siento- Haru dijo en la pausa breve en la canción, sus ojos cerrados, imaginando a su héroe felino frente a ella, sentado, tomando de su té. "Y que tú fueras tan educado al rechazar mis sentimientos"

Pero de nuevo, ¿qué tenía ella que ofrecer? ¿qué era ella? ¿qué podía ser ella? El momento epifánico al que se enfrentó le hizo abrir los ojos, logrando que más lágrimas hicieran el viaje hacia los pliegues de su blusa. ¿Qué futuro tenía la relación entre una creación (una figurilla de madera) y un humano? La histeria estuvo a punto de hacerla reír, de no ser por el enorme deseo que tenía de llorar. Él era inmortal, ella mortal. Él era un gato, pese a todas las características antropomórficas que poseía y ella había renunciado a ser uno. Él medía un máximo de medio metro y ella... no quería ni pensarlo. ¿Cómo podrían hacer funcionar un amor como ese?

_But now there's nowhere to hide,_  
><em>since you pushed my love aside <em>  
><em>I'm not in my head,<em>  
><em>hopelessly devoted to you<em>  
><em>Hopelessly devoted to you,<em>  
><em>hopelessly devoted to you<em>

**(Pero ahora, no hay donde ocultarse **  
><strong>puesto que dejaste de lado mi amor<strong>  
><strong>No estoy en mis cabales,<strong>  
><strong>desesperanzadamente devota a ti,<strong>  
><strong>desesperanzadamente devota a ti,<strong>  
><strong>desesperanzadamente devota a ti)<strong>

Si Baron había sentido algo similar a lo que ella, no era de sorprenderse que haya respondido así. ¿Cuánta madurez es necesaria para aceptar que lo que más deseamos es lo único que no podemos tener?

-Me estoy adelantando... dudo que él pudiera amarme- dijo ella en voz alta con una media sonrisa antes de dar un sorbo a su té. Y sí él no sentía lo mismo... entonces una parte de ella podría sonreír, segura de que los sentimientos de angustia y abandono no eran compartidos -Al menos, la única que sufre soy yo- y la calidez que inundó su pecho al pensar que Baron no sufría igual que ella fue recompensa suficiente por todo su dolor -Al menos, él tiene la posibilidad de ser feliz.

Pero su nombre gritado en la torre... su voz. La forma en la que fue protegida por él hasta el punto de escudarla con su propio cuerpo. El baile...

Sacudió su cabeza. No era posible. -Por que tú no me amas, ¿verdad?- preguntó ella en voz alta, mirando de nuevo por la ventana el jardín que ni su madre ni ella atendían más. Y las colas de gato seguían creciendo, más lentamente que antes pero no tanto. Y Haru no quería deshacerse de ese pequeño recuerdo. No cuando ya no tenía otra cosa con que recordarlo. Y su nombre no era lo único que empezaba a desaparecer de su memoria. El pelo en la parte de abajo de sus ojos ¿era color crema o anaranjado? ¿Sus pupilas eran verde oscuro o negras? ¿De qué color era la espalda de su chaleco? ¿Su traje era blanco o gris? ¿Sus zapatos, cafés o negros?

Ella se rió, esta vez histéricamente, derramando unas gota de su té sobre la mesa, al darse cuenta de lo superficial de sus recuerdos. -Y al final, será como si hubieras sido sólo un sueño, ¿no es cierto?- preguntó en el aire, ignorando la música. -Un sueño- dijo ya algo más tranquila, su taza sobre la mesa y su mano derecha limpiando mecánicamente las gotas derramadas con una servilleta de papel.

_My head is saying "fool, forget him",_  
><em>my heart is saying "don't let go"<em>  
><em>Hold on to the end, <em>  
><em>that's what I intend to do<em>  
><em>I'm hopelessly devoted to you<em>

**(Mi cabeza me dice "tonta, olvídalo"**  
><strong>mi corazón me dice "no lo dejes ir"<strong>  
><strong>Resiste hasta el final<strong>  
><strong>y eso es lo que intento hacer<strong>  
><strong>Estoy desesperanzadamente devota a ti)<strong>

Y su cabeza ya estaba obligándola a olvidarlo. A dejarlo atrás como un pensamiento más de la infancia. Pero había cosas que jamás podría olvidar, como la forma en la que su corazón trepidaba en su pecho al final del camino de cuervos. El sonido de su voz, diciendo su nombre y aconsejandole no dejar de creer en sí misma. El baile... el vals...

Té olvidado, sus pies hicieron el conocido recorrido que hacían siempre que estaba sola y había música, sus manos en el aire, tomando una mano que no estaba y un hombro ausente. Eran su ancla, lo único que la mantenía cuerda y en ese mundo. Y ella no quería soltarse de esos recuerdos, de lo contrario la locura la aferraría y entonces, nada quedaría de Baron para mostrar. Nada que enseñarle a la humanidad sobre una figurilla metiche que buscaba hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

_But now there's nowhere to hide,_  
><em>since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,<em>  
><em>hopelessly devoted to you<em>  
><em>Hopelessly devoted to you,<em>

**(Pero ahora, no hay donde ocultarse **  
><strong>puesto que dejaste de lado mi amor<strong>  
><strong>No estoy en mis cabales,<strong>  
><strong>desesperanzadamente devota a ti,<strong>  
><strong>desesperanzadamente devota a ti,)<strong>

Y ella ya no iba a esconderse. Después de todo, no había lugar donde ocultarse. Si Baron algún día quería encontrarla, y dios no lo quisiera, podía hacerlo sin problema.

Sonrió, esta vez sin melancolía en su mirada. ¿Tenía sentido alguno esconderse de un amor imposible? Era injusto. Totalmente injusto para Baron (y para los demás) actuar de esa forma. No habían pedido nada a cambio por su ayuda, y lo mínimo que ella podía hacer a cambio por ellos era vivir su vida al máximo. Tal vez sin amor... cierto, ella jamás dejaría de amar a Baron, hasta la muerte, pero la vida no sólo se basa en el amor, ¿cierto? Hay sueños que cumplir, lugares que conocer, comida que comer... Haru volteó a ver el reloj y corrió hacia la puerta de la calle y la cerró detrás de sí. La taza con la mezcla extraña con flor de jamaica olvidada por completo en la mesa. "Al menos sé que no soy del todo una copia de él" penso Haru, caminando rápidamente hacia Crossroads "después de todo, él nunca usaría flor de jamaica en su mezcla personal de té."

Hopelessly devoted to you  
>(Desesperanzadamente devota a ti)<p>

* * *

><p>Hiromi y ella iban caminando por Crossroads, mirando las vidrieras de las tiendas a su paso. Era un día como cualquier otro en el que se veían, pero la chica de cabello castaño claro notó algo distinto en Haru. Algo que no había visto desde hacía una año. Por fin Haru no lucía distante, como pensando en otro lugar que ella no podía ver. La chica se veía más... real, si, esa era la palabra. Real.<p>

-¿Y?- preguntó Hiromi -¿ya pensaste lo que vas a hacer?-

Pero aparentemente Haru estaba perdida en su propio mundo de nuevo, lo cual tuvo la virtud de hacer reír a Hiromi. Si, era la misma ausencia de cuando era una chica torpe y tímida, pero su torpe, tímida y muy tierna amiga. Haru se había quedado detrás, observando una ventana que _no_ era de una tienda. Hiromi regresó a su lado y vió lo mismo que su amiga. Un grupo de adolescentes bailando al ritmo de vals.

-¿No crees que es un poco... anticuado?- preguntó Hiromi, pero Haru ya no la estaba escuchando.

-Luce... interesante- la joven jugadora de lacrosse escuchó a su amiga murmurar -podría funcionar- y vió el brillo en los ojos de Haru, el mismo que había tenido un año antes, al hablar de su nuevo amor en aquella primera y única vez en la que lo único que pudo obtener es que el "sujeto misterioso" tenía ojos verdes. Y se sintió reconfortada por el brillo y la sonrisa que lo acompañaba.

-Vamos- dijo, tomándola del brazo y llevándola hacia dentro de la escuela de danza para pedir informes. Si, tal vez su amiga no era la gracia personificada, pero si algo tan simple como intentarlo y, sobre todo, si repetía incesantemente el nuevo mantra que había aprendido quien-sabe-de-donde: "confía en tí misma", podía devolverle la sonrisa y hacerle ver el brillo de sol otra vez, entonces, tenía razón. Podía funcionar.

* * *

><p>Yip! segundo fic en español de "El regreso del gato" (o "El gato agradece", como me acabo hace poco de enterar que también se llama, o "Haru en el reino de los gatos")<p>

Espero que les haya gustado. Y ya tengo planeado el que sigue, esta vez con el punto de vista de Baron.

Hasta luego y gracias por leer.


End file.
